


Banter And Such

by LadyCold, MissyLeyneous



Series: All Is Fair In Love And War [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Dogs, Fluff and Angst, Hair Brushing, LV and EXP, Shorts, Some Backstory, Star Gazing, Veteran Grillby, warm cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCold/pseuds/LadyCold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLeyneous/pseuds/MissyLeyneous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FoA shorts that didn't make it into the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walking along the path with Grillby. Traveling with a person made of fire was quite useful.

 

If not quiet sometimes.

 

You kick some snow off the ground. "I wish I had a dog." You say.

 

Grillby looks at you, fire flickering in confusion. "I imagine you could find one."

 

"Yeah but those are all wild. I mean like, I wish I had gotten that dog I wanted before the war." You take Grillby's hand to warm up your own. Your glad he likes it or else it would of been awkward.

 

"Why didn't you?"

 

You shrug. "I was scared I'd love it too much."

 

Grillby is quiet for a moment. "What's wrong with that?"

 

"Nothing but you know, the dog always dies to protect its owner or what if something happened to me and they'd be left alone?" You can hear your distress in your voice. Grillby nods.

 

"Also, if I had a dog it probably would of attacked you when we met and I'm sorry Grillby but if you hurt my dog we wouldn't be friends now."

 

"I understand." Grillby chuckles. "Back in the underground, I had a group of royal guard that would frequent my bar. They were dogs, quite loving too."

 

You look up at him. "Did they play poker?"

 

Grillby pauses to look at you. "How'd you know?"

 

You snort and cover your mouth. They play poker, oh my god. You laugh. "That's a painting thing with humans, don't worry about it." You choke down your laughs. "Did you love them? All dogs need love, I don't care if they're monster dogs or whatever."

 

Grillby laughs. "I tried not to pet lesser dog inside the bar but yes, I would say they were fairly loved."

 

"God, I bet they were great, I love dogs." You're grinning.

 

* * *

 

 

"Gah, Grillby it's cold" You whine and hugs your legs tightly.

 

You two were hunkered down in a small cabin. Grillby started up the fireplace. Normally you would be against fire but Grillby assured you there wouldn't be any smoke.

 

Not that anyone would really see the smoke in the fucking blizzard outside. God, you hate winter.

 

You sit by the fire, curled up in a blanket Grillby wrapped around you. It wasn't helping any, you couldn't get warm. You were shivering and clenching your teeth to keep them from chattering.

 

Poor Grillby, it was quite clear he wasn't sure what to do. He sat in the chair next to you while you huddled in your blanket on the floor as close as you could to the fireplace. He had tried to convince you to just pull of a chair but you didn't feel like putting in the effort.

 

You hug your legs and pull the blankets tighter. Grillby makes the fire bigger but it only helps a little.

 

"I hate winter." You groan.

 

"You've said that a few times now."

 

"I'll stop saying it when it stops being cold."

 

Grillby pats your head in a comforting gesture but you're distracted by how warm he is. It accrues to you that he's probably putting off a lot of heat too. You glance out from the safety of your blanket to look at him.

 

You get an idea. You're face heats up a bit. Ha, maybe you can just warm yourself up by embarrassing yourself.

 

You sigh and stand up. Forcing yourself to move even though all your body wants to do is curl up.

 

"What are you doing? You should stay by the fire-" Grillby goes tense and silent as you climb and sit on his lap. You pull the blankets around Grillby a bit and curl into him. Grillby silent for a moment, you start to worry if you crossed a line. Soon enough though he leans back in his seat and wraps his arms around you.

 

You're glad he doesn't say anything. You two sit together in silence as you curl into him to warm up.

 

* * *

 

 

Grillby stands before the trembling form of a human. A small one he can easily break. Their words fall on deaf ears and he approaches them. A part of him is screaming for him to stop, the human had approached you. They didn't have the intent to hurt but all he saw was danger.

 

Upon seeing him the human had grabbed you and fled. This only enraged Grillby and chased them down. You were at one point left behind when you pulled from the other humans grasp, trying to stop Grillby but you were only pushed aside.

 

It's clear this human didn't know the town, Grillby had lead them right into an alley way with a dead end. He blocked the exit. The human probably begging to him, it only annoys him. Flames engulf his arm as he raises it.

 

Before he can swing you appear in the way. He grabs your jacket and shoves you to the side. You're quickly to your feet again and in front of him.

 

_If you want to die too..._

 

You grab Grillby's fist. He freezes. "It's okay, you're safe." He finally hears your words. You gently pry his fingers open and hold his hand. "Calm down, I'm right here and we're okay. Take a breath."

 

He breaths in deeply and sighs out. Thinking about what he's doing. Grillby looks past you to see the human cowering and confused. Before he can think your other hand touches his cheek and guides him to look in your eyes.

 

"Slowly get up and walk away, no sudden movements, just leave and be careful." You're not talking to him but you keep staring at him. The human does as you say, they walk by him and he tenses. Ready to attack. "Grillby." His name brings him back to you. "It's okay, Grillby." His name fully brings him back. He realizes what he was about to do.

 

H e  w a s  g o i n g  t o  k i l l  y o u.

 

But you brought him back. He falls to his knees, suddenly feeling the weight of his sins. You go down with him. Keeping a hold of his hand and face. Grillby's free hand slowly raises to hold the only on his face closer. _When was the last time he felt true guilt for his actions._

 

Grillby says nothing, simply clinging onto your hands like it's his only lifeline. His fire dims and lowers into a weak blue as you whisper reassurances to him.

 

He can't let you go.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Fireball! C'mere!" You shout from the attic of the newest house you and your travel buddy have taken for th night.

 

Grillby comes up the stairs. You wave at him to follow as you climb through a panel in the ceiling leading up to the roof. You sit on top the house. Grillby climbs up to you. "What are you doing?" He stands by you.

 

You clear away the bit of snow from the spot next to you and pat for him to sit. He huffs and joins you. "What are we doing?"

 

You smile and point at the night sky. "We're gonna watch the stars. You guys came from the underground, can't get a good view down there."

 

Grillby laugh is kinda forced. You probably should of said that. You change the subject by point to the sky. "There's the big dipper." Grillby looks to where you point confused.

 

"I only see stars."

 

You giggle. "No, here..." You lean close and start pointing out the stars. "Those all put together make a constellation that people can recognize."

 

Grillby turns a shade of red. "Are there more?"

 

You nod. "There's a lot more, I don't know all of them but I'll try." You search the sky. "Oh! There's the archer Orion. He's easy to find because of those three stars there, that's his belt." You point out the stars to Grillby.

 

You can Grillby spend a few hours looking at the stars, you pointed out as many as you could and tried to retell some legends behind them. Grillby listens to each word. at some point in the night you ended up leaning on him, tired. When he asks.

 

"What is a star?" Grillby glances at you.

 

"Stars are really far away suns for other worlds. Some of the stars out there are have died but they haven't gone out for us yet because they're that far."

 

Grillby chuckles. "That doesn't really make sense."

 

You make jazz hands. "Science."

 

"What's the moon?" Grillby asks, look up to the bright light in the sky.

 

"It's a giant rock that circles the earth and reflects the light of the sun." You hug Grillby's arm, it's starting to get cold.

 

Grillby hums in reply.

 

"People have been there, walk around on the moon." You shrug.

 

Grillby looks at you, fire glowing brighter. "What? How?"

 

You chuckle. "They made a big rocket that carried them up. They had big suits the keep air in and they just kinda jumped around, probably brought some stones back or something."

 

Grillby huffs. "That's impossible, you're just joking with me now."

 

"Am not!" You nudge him with your elbow. "Maybe monsters will get up there too. I bet it's really cool."

 

"Has anyone been to the sun?"

 

"Ha, nope. We haven't gone past the moon in person. We have satellites and stuff but the sun is also kinda a giant burning ball of gas, we'd die before we even got close."

 

Grillby doesn't give a reply but you can guess that if he had a mouth he'd be pouting.

 

You two spend the night talking about the sky.


	2. Please Leave a Message/The New Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting a new journey.

You wake up from a strangely dreamless sleep. You don't like the feeling you have. You get the feeling it's time.

 

You force yourself up. You're nightmares constantly repeating the vision of monsters rising from the ground lately. You've had that dream for awhile but never as vivid and constant as now, for it to just stop now? You believe it's happening finally.

 

You turn on the radio. Weird, the station you normally listen isn't working. You go through the channels and find they're all repeating the same message.

 

This is not a drill. Attacks have been made against towns and cities. Some communication maybe down. The number of casualties are unknown. Please remain calm and evacuate. The nearest city will have further instructions on what to do. If you are unable to leave, please remain in your home. Please stay tuned for-

 

You turn it off. You know what's going on and you don't need to listen to the rambles of what to do. It's time. There's going to be a bomb dropped, not that their telling anyone that. You're ready.

 

Almost...

 

You stare at your phone. You have to say goodbye. He should hate you but you still love him. You dial his number and listen to the ringing. He didn't pick up.

 

"Hey, not here right now. Leave a message after the tone." at least you can hear his voice one more time.

 

"Raiden. Hi. I uh.. I know you never believed in my dreams and I get you probably hate me now for how I ended things but." You pause. What were you even going to tell him? "But...I just wanted to say that." you take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I wish things could of been different. Thank you for being there for me for so long, i'm sorry I hurt you but I hope you're going to be okay. I love you." you hang up. There, that's done. You feel awful but at least maybe that'll mean something to him.

 

You go to the basement, it's fortified the best you could. You really wish you had a bunker. Why are they so expensive?

 

You recheck to make sure everything is sealed. Now you wait until the bomb and then drive off into the sunset. Actually sunrise, it's still morning, isn't it? You doubt it'll be that easy but it's a start.

 

* * *

 

 

Grillby packed his belongings, simple things he needed and nothing more, so not a whole lot.

 

Being on the surface reopened old memories. Grillby could no longer be still. Every sound had him tense. Undyne had tried to convince him to return to the war. He refused, he didn't want this fight anymore but the new queen was driven by revenge and couldn't see what she was becoming. Grillby was told by other monsters who have taken human souls that the human was still there. Talking and sometimes trying to steal control.

 

The Queen had multiple souls of those she had killed. She no longer was the monster she was before. Grillby admires her strength though. She was always in control.

 

Grillby would of prefer to stay underground but it was soon empty and his own niece was up there too.

 

The surface was horrible. The only time he slept was from exhaustion or when Fuku or Sans were there to calm him.

 

Sans had convinced him to stay for a time. He tried making a new bar on the surface. Few of his old customers came by besides Sans. He closed it down when humans had attacked their way into the city. At that moment something in him, something he's had hidden for a long time snapped.

 

"You don't have to go alone, Grillby." The skeleton behind him said.

 

"Yes, I do."

 

"Buddy, I know you're hot headed but you should thing about this more." Sans' pun was ignored. He sighed. "Nothings going to change your mind, is it? Fine, at least take this."

 

Grillby glances at the bag that Sans placed next to the pile of items grillby had chosen out. "Who knows what you'll need to pick up, right?"

 

Grillby looks at Sans. The skeletons smile is strained again. He feels guilt for doing this but needs this. Sans knows this.

 

Grillby kneels down to Sans' height. "Thank you, my friend."

 

Sans hugs him. Grillby pulls him close and holds him tightly. They stay like that for awhile.


	3. Gentle Brushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grill brushing your hair

Grillby sits behind you, sitting close to you. He sets his backpack beside him and starts shifting through it.

 

"Uh, Grill? What'chu doing?" You look back to see a brush in his hand.

 

_Oh shit. Nope._

 

You immediately try to jump away but Grillby's reflexes are faster then yours. His arms wrapping around you and keeping you in place. You struggle, kicking and trying to shove him away. "No, no, nope. Grillby, don't you dare- ah!" He lifts you onto his lap. You whine. "It's gonna hurt. Grill, no."

 

"I'll be gentle, don't worry." He doesn't let you go, keeping you in place until you grow tired.

 

You groan. "It's fine how it it." That was a lie. Your hair was matted and horrible due to a long time without proper care. You over over your head and curl in on yourself. "No, it's my hair, it can be like this if I want it too."

 

"______. You're acting like a child." Grillby let's go of you, you try to stand only to be pulled back onto him. "Are you done yet?"

 

You sigh dramatically. "You're so rude." You try to steal the brush from his hand but he keeps it from your reach. He chuckles as you struggle. You're so angry. You lean back against his chest and huff. "You're not brushing my hair."

 

"Why not?" He rests his head on top of yours. "It'll look nice when I'm done."

 

"It'll hurt, seriously. I tried before and it's just beyond help."

 

"Why don't you cut it then?"

 

You gasp. "No way, I like my hair."

 

"But, if you allow me to brush it, it'll be easier to take care of and you can keep it from getting this bad again."

 

You sigh again, even louder then before. "Fine but if you hurt me you'll break my trust in you completely."

 

Grillby chuckles and makes you sit up. "I'll be careful, tell me if I pull too hard." His hand smooths over your hair gently. He sets the brush down and starts to carefully untangle the worse parts with his hands. He tugs a little but besides that he's careful not to hurt you. You relax into him.

 

"Were you always in the underground? I know you said that monsters were trapped there but... it's kinda hard imagining being there forever..." You wince at a small tug. Grillby mumbles an apology.

 

He sighs. "I was born on the surface. I grew up above ground."

 

"Woah, really-" you try to look at him but end up getting your hair pulled by mistake. "Ah- shit. Ow. Okay, that one was my fault." He gently rubs over the hurt spot. "You said before that monsters were underground for a long time. No one left."

 

Grillby grabs the brush and starts stroking your hair with it. "I was born before we were sealed there. Monsters are very different from humans, some can live for a very long time."

 

"Wow, you're old."

 

Grillby laughs, another honest laugh. You chuckle with him.

 

You rest into his warming touches. You ignore the little pulls once in awhile and relax. You close your eyes.

* * *

 

Calming sensations and lulling touches. Wrapped in the embrace of fire it fights away the darkness of your mind, allowing a peaceful rest. Magic sparks and warmth.

You find solace among what you once feared.

A tune to a silent song of hellfire plays. You try to listen but it's faded and disappears once it notices you.

You can only-

* * *

You hear a chuckle. "______. Wake up."

 

"No..." You mumble and rub the sand from your eyes. You curl up into Grillby's warmth.

You push some hair out of your face. Taking note of how smooth it felt. Confused for a moment before sitting up and sliding your hand through your hair. "Holy shit, you did it... oh wow, is it longer?" you laugh and play with it a bit. Grillby turns a bit yellow. He rests his hand on top of your head.

 

"I told you. It looks nice." Grillby says. You smile a bit.

 

"Thanks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I use to be really bad at brushing my hair, still have some problems with it but it's much better now.
> 
> I know I hated it gettin brushed because it hurt so much no matter how gentle someone was.
> 
> So I was like "who has time to brush their hair in the apocalypse?" so have this trash

**Author's Note:**

> Some things that could of happened if you want them too but not overly cannon so if you don't like them then they don't play a huge part


End file.
